1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security hand rail assemblies, and in particularly, to a reinforced hand rail security assembly incorporating articulating mounted seats, the reinforced hand rail security system of the present invention primarily used in containing and directing individuals in a queue or waiting area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security railing assemblies have long been used for a variety of applications, such as multi-story buildings with stairways and balconies, industrial buildings, playgrounds and schools, and as directional indicators for long lines of individuals such as directing the queue of individuals within a bus station, air port, train station, or in amusement parks where long lines of individuals stand in line in order to gain access to a particular ride. Many of these uses are outdoors where the security railing is exposed to the weather and other corrosive elements, such as salt water, chemical vapors and the like. Building codes require the use of high strength materials, such as iron, steel, aluminum or the like to provide sufficient rigidity and strength to insure adequate security qualities. These types of railing systems often present a problem of rusting and/or corrosion of the metallic parts. In addition to the corrosion being unsightly and requiring constant care and upkeep, the corrosion of the security railing system degrades the strength to the point where they are no longer capable of functioning for their intended purpose.
Applicant is the developer of a reinforced plastic handrail security system and evidenced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,900 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,233.
Applicant has further developed a reinforced plastic handrail security system for particular application to the situations where a large number of individuals must be channeled or directed to a particular location or must remain in a particular configuration or area before gaining access to another area. Railing systems of this type are particularly used in bus stations, air ports, train stations, and amusement parks. For example, in amusement parks, large numbers of individuals may wish to gain access to a particular amusement ride and therefore must stand or queue in line until they have reached the front of the line where their access is allowed. In some instances people must stand in the queue for a significant amount of time, e.g. 40 minutes to an hour. Individuals seeking access to the amusement ride are of all ages, including young children and older adults. At the present time, individuals in such queues or waiting areas had no choice but to stand in line and shuffle forward as the line decreased, or if becoming tired, sit on the ground or lean on the railing system.
Applicant has developed an articulating mounted seating means which is incorporable with the railing system which provides an articulating seat mounted between vertical elements of the railing system.